1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle camera assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle camera assembly that includes a bracket, a pedestal and a camera where the bracket supports the camera and the bracket is retained within a recess of the pedestal.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are provided with cameras in order to assist a vehicle operator in certain maneuvers such as parking in confined area or backing up. Some vehicles include sophisticated camera and image display systems that require precise positioning of the cameras relative to specific surfaces of the vehicle within predetermined tolerances.